


Talk Dirty to Me

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Day, M/M, Pain Kink, Reality, Smut, a little i guess, blowjob, bottom! Louis, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry's workout Louis blows him on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware that 'talk dirty to me' wasn't in the workout clip, but i like the song, so here ya go. inspired by sweaty harry sitting on that workout bench.
> 
> hope you enjoy it :) (oh, and this is un-beta'd so feel free to point out some flaws if you like)

When Harry opened his eyes that morning he _knew_ they were supposed to be up. He knew they were supposed to have Louis up and out of the room by 7:30, but Harry just couldn’t find the will to care at the moment.

When you wake up to the most gorgeous human England’s ever produced sitting between your thighs and a warm, wet mouth surrounding your cock, you tend not to care about such details. And Louis was doing the thing with his tongue that Harry thoroughly enjoyed. He would start at the tip circling it a few times, before dipping low and licking slowly up the base, and back up to the tip again. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head, as he felt Louis’ hand grip his dick as he sucked Harry’s brains out through his tip. Harry let out a whine, which made Louis dip down and hollow his cheeks.

 So, yeah, the more Harry laid there, the more he wasn’t particularly interested in anything that anyone else had planned for them.

Harry looked down at Louis and reached to brush his fringe from his forehead as Louis pushed his mouth further down Harry’s dick. After a few more seconds Harry couldn’t help it anymore and his hands flew to the white sheets he was laying on and he twisted them in his hands to keep himself from fucking into Louis’ mouth.

Harry threw his head back on the pillow and his back arched a little as he felt the white hot sparks pulse through his lower stomach, that is until Louis fucking pulled off.

“Louuu,” he whined immediately after he felt the warm lips pull from his stiff cock.  Louis wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand, removing any stray saliva and pre-cum and stands up at the end of the bed.

Louis smirks before replying, “You know I’ve got to be gone in a few minutes, we simply don’t have time for your horny teenage emotions today Harold. Besides, I’ll get you later,” He winks as he flits his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 _Humpf,_ now what was he supposed to do. Louis’d just left him with a bad case of the fucking blue balls, and he only has five minutes before Jarvis would be in there yanking him to get up for their workout, and if he didn’t at least get a little ready he’d feel off for the rest of the day. Damn it. Damn Louis and his mouth, damn early morning workouts, and damn the person that decided they would pick today of all days to film.

He rolls out of the bed and pulls on his workouts clothes, while he thinks of every possible cock-softening thing his mind could mutter up.

By the time Louis waltzes back into the room Harry has a good handle on things and feels pleased with himself; however, Louis looks down at Harry’s pants to see them not tented in the way he had hoped and frowns.

“How’d you get it to go down so fast?” he asks crossing his arms with a pout.  “I worked really hard to get that thing going this morning ya know,” he finishes, motioning towards Harry’s dick.

“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out,” Harry says walking toward Louis for a quick kiss before ushering him out the door.

“Love you, you tosser,” Louis yells from halfway down the hall where Harry is surely enough headed for Niall’s room.

“Right back at you Boobear,” Harry replies, earning a middle finger in the air from Louis as he slid into Niall’s room. Harry laughs as he slips back into the room and into the bed so he could “act” asleep when Jarvis came busting in and they could get the film they said they needed for 1D Day.

After lying in the bed for another minute he comes to a realization that he’s sort of glad Louis stopped when he did, because Jarvis and a whole crew of people are crowding in his room a few seconds later, and wouldn’t that have been a fun way for everyone to spend their morning.

___

Harry’s down in the workout room with Liam and Zayn when Jarvis gives them their workouts for the morning. Harry’s is the hardest, but he doesn’t mind because well, reasons.

Liam reaches over and takes a look at Harry’s page.

“Fuck, why is yours so hard?”

Harry shrugs as a response, but Zayn shakes his head. “Don’t let him lie to you Liam, he gets off on it. Louis told me.”

Harry sticks his tongue out in Zayn’s direction, but doesn’t disagree and Liam just walks away, because he’s walked in on Louis and Harry getting off with each other one too many times to count, and any reminders are not welcome, he’s mentioned it a few thousand times and Harry’s sure today is no different.

___

A few hours later and Harry can’t feel his arms or his legs. He can feel sweet pouring from parts of his body that he didn’t even know could sweat. Jarvis did not disappoint, he definitely ran him like a madman today.

“Harry run for thirty minutes, do ninety squats, thirty push-ups, lift those weights”… and on, and on, and on all morning long.

He can’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted. He’s sitting on the bench with his back against the weight bar when he hears someone come into the room. He’s got his eyes closed, but he pretty much can guess who it is when he smells light aftershave and a feather light boy sitting in his lap, with an ass positioned comfortable close to his waist.

“Hiya, you’re quite the sweaty boy today.”

Harry scoffs and opens his eyes to see Louis blue eyes staring back at him.

“Get off Lou, 'm gross,” Harry says, grabbing Louis by the waist and moving him off his lap.

Louis feigns a hurt look across his face, before it’s replaced by a mischievous one.

“Oh no, I know exactly what you’re thinking and it isn’t happening, other people come in this room too often,” Harry states waving a finger at Louis.

“Well, if we lock the doors, technically no one would walk in now would they?”

“Not happening,” Harry remarks as a final solitary ending statement, standing to get off the weight lifting bench.

Louis simply pushes at his shoulder to motion him back on the bench, and his submissive Louis side, as he calls it (and the boys call it) follows orders and sits firmly back down on the bench.

“I’ve been watching them edit some of the footage from today, and if you think I’m letting you leave this room before you’ve been thoroughly pleasured, well you’ve lost your damn mind,” And that is that, as Louis yanks on Harry’s shorts and pulls his cock out.

Harry doesn’t respond, just sits back and decides to enjoy himself, because once Louis' made up his mind about something neither hell nor high water could change it.

Louis starts out pumping Harry’s cock with his hand, but it doesn’t take much to make him fully hard because he is already halfway there. Louis shakes his head from the memory that Harry gets off on the pain, always has, and that gets Louis off a bit too.

Harry has his eyes closed , but he knows Louis is looking up at him from where he's placed on his knees at the front of the bench staring up at this boy who is all his. He’s only ever belonged to him, and he only ever will.

Harry opens his eyes because Louis has one hand still stroking down his dick, as his mouth kitten licks the tip and the other has slid up Harry’s stomach and is pulling at one nipple. Harry’s eyes slip back shut as Louis laps his tongue around every inch of his dick, and his stomach lurches as Louis twists his nipple between his fingers. Harry throws his arm over his eyes, wiping the sweat that’s pouring down his face again with the back of his glove clad hand, and bites down on his lip to stop from moaning out in the quiet room.

Louis looks up to notice Harry blocking his sounds and he pulls off long to mutter, “talk dirty for me baby,” as he slides his lips back onto Harry’s dick. Harry’s mouth flops open at Louis’ command, but he decides to comply.

Louis laps his tongue around the head and then pushes his mouth down Harry’s dick.

Another moan escapes Harry’s lips as he tries his best to form words, “Lou, Louis, ugh, you have, hmm, the most sinful mouth, on the plan-ahhhh,” Harry yells out at the end as Louis’ takes Harry all the way in his mouth and his nose brushes against the hairs at the base of Harry’s cock. Louis continue to suck him down, but looks up to meet Harry’s eyes as if to urge him on.

“’m trying,” Harry says between moans. “You’re so hot Lou, can’t, handle you sometimes, ohhh.” Harry’s eyes fly shut as Louis tweaks his other nipple and starts licking at Harry’s tip again, while his hand grips the rest of him.

Harry’s mouth falls open and little breathy moans are escaping his lips faster than he can control, because he starts to feel that familiar spark low in his stomach, and Louis has moved his hands to grip at Harry’s waist to get leverage on sucking him completely into his mouth again.

Harry’s breathy moans turn into a scream or two as his thighs shake, his cock pulses, and he feels himself come down the back of Louis’ throat. His hands cup that back of his own head as he comes down from his orgasm.

He opens his eyes to find Louis wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and a satisfied grin sitting on his lips.

Harry rolls his eyes as he pulls Louis in for a kiss and says, “Want to go up to the room for round two?”

Louis sticks his tongue in his mouth, so Harry takes that as a yes. 


End file.
